just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hips Don't Lie
Hips Don't Lie is a song in Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Now, and the Just Dance Unlimited service. It is by Shakira Ft. Wyclef Jean. Setting The classic dance takes place on a village with sparked cans in it. The coach is accompanied by other individuals during the performance, although they usually pop in and out throughout. The Sumo dance takes place outside at night with a mat on the ground and a small curtain roof that appears from time to time. The area is surrounded with a gong and two Lucky Kitten statues that join at the beginning, but they disappear whenever the area darkens. (When this happens, two spotlights show up) The area is also surrounded with floating paper fish that roam in the sky. Mashup The mashup for Hips Don't Lie is available for every version except for the versions on the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. For the versions that have it, the mashup is played through the Just Dance Unlimited service, with or without a subscription. For the version that doesn't have the service (which is the Wii), it costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it. The mashup has 6 coaches in it and a theme called "Caliente": meaning "Hot" in Latin, coaches who perform in a feisty manner. indicates that a Gold Move occurs during that part of the mashup. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ ▪ Dançando ▪ I Luh Ya Papi ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ Crazy In Love ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ Dançando ▪ I Luh Ya Papi ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ ▪ Walk This Way (Old School) ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ Mas Que Nada ▪ Dançando ▪ Mas Que Nada ▪ Dançando ▪ Crazy In Love ▪ ▪ Stuck On A Feeling ▪ ▪ Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Hips Don't Lie Classic Version *Just Dance 2017, Just Dance Unlimited: Available from start *Just Dance Now: Available from start (100 Coins per play) Sumo Version *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One): Mojo Coins Purchase (2,000 Mojo Coins) *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Game Progression (Ninth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance Unlimited (2017): Available from start *Just Dance 2017 (Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs LeanOnMashup.png|Lean On (JD2017)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Lean_On#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Gallery Classic HipsDon'tLie1.PNG HipsDon'tLie2.PNG HipsDon'tLie3.PNG HipsDon'tLie4.PNG HipsDon'tLie5.PNG HipsDon'tLieGoldMove1.gif HipsDon'tLie6.PNG HipsDon'tLie7.PNG HipsDon'tLie8.PNG HipsDon'tLieGoldMove2.gif HipsDon'tLie9.PNG HipsDon'tLie10.PNG HipsDon'tLie11.PNG Sumo HipsDon'tLieSumo1.png HipsDon'tLieSumo2.png HipsDon'tLieSumo3.png HipsDon'tLieSumo4.png HipsDon'tLieSumoGoldMove1.gif HipsDon'tLieSumo5.png HipsDon'tLieSumo6.png HipsDon'tLieSumoGoldMove2.gif HipsDon'tLieSumo7.png HipsDon'tLieSumoGoldMove3.gif HipsDon'tLieSumo8.png HipsDon'tLieSumoGoldMove4.gif Mashup HipsDon'tLieMashupGoldMove1.gif| HipsDon'tLieMashup1.png|Dançando HipsDon'tLieMashup2.png|I Luh Ya Papi HipsDon'tLieMashup3.png|Stuck On A Feeling HipsDon'tLieMashup4.png|Crazy In Love HipsDon'tLieMashup5.png|Stuck On A Feeling HipsDon'tLieMashupGoldMove2.gif| HipsDon'tLieMashup6.png|Walk This Way (Old School) HipsDon'tLieMashup7.png|Stuck On A Feeling HipsDon'tLieMashup8.png|Mas Que Nada HipsDon'tLieMashup9.png|Mas Que Nada HipsDon'tLieMashup10.png|Dançando HipsDon'tLieMashupGoldMove3.gif| HipsDon'tLieMashupGoldMove4.gif| HipsDon'tLieMashupGoldMove5.gif| Appearances in other songs Mashups Classic LeanOnMashup1.PNG|Lean On LeanOnMashup7.PNG|Lean On LeanOnMashup8.PNG|Lean On Promotional Images HipsDon'tLieThumbnail.png HipsDon'tLieThumbnail2.png HipsDon'tLieAnnouncement.gif JustDanceNowCarnavalNotification.png 2018Banner.png SpotifyImage2.PNG HipsDon'tLieSumoThumbnail.png HipsDon'tLieSumoThumbnail2.png Other HipsDon'tLieAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the Classic Version, known as "Tribal" HipsDon'tLieSumoRightCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the right from the Sumo Version HipsDon'tLiePose1.PNG HipsDon'tLiePose2.PNG HipsDon'tLieSumoPose1.png HipsDon'tLieSumoPose2.png HipsDon'tLieVIPMADEPose2.png Theme5Sticker6.png|Sticker of the coach on the left from the Sumo Version Theme5Sticker7.png|Sticker of the coach on the right from the Sumo Version Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2017 Songs Category:Just Dance Now Songs Category:Just Dance Unlimited Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with a Difficulty rating of 2 or Medium Category:Songs with an Effort rating of 1 or Low Category:Songs with a Female coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup